


Days Turn Into Night

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Famous Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, alec's in a band, bassist alec lightwood, librarian Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Isn’t it a little late for a visitor,” Alec asks idly.A little too casual, actually.Magnus freezes as an absurd thoughts leaps to mind though he tries in vain to squash the sudden hope that’s flooded his chest.“Alexander, I swear,” Magnus breathes, quickening his pace to the front door.





	Days Turn Into Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phone

Magnus has just slipped under the covers when his phone rings. Immediately, he turns over and reaches for the lit up cell on his nightstand.

It’s almost midnight and there’s only one person who would call him so late-- only one person that he would answer the phone for at this hour.

As he picks up the phone, he sees the outrageously cute picture he’d taken of Alec a few months ago, when he’d last been in the city. It’s in direct contrast to the image he likes to propagate-- he’s in their bed, wearing one of Magnus’s hoodies with his face half concealed by the pillow. He looks soft and adorable and Magnus hadn’t been able to resist sneaking the picture when he’d woken to such a lovely sight.

Swiping to accept the call, Magnus brings the phone up to his ear. “Alexander?”

“Hey, baby. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Alec’s voice is delightfully raspy the way it only is late at night or when he’s on stage. Magnus is struck with a sudden pang of longing. It’s not surprising but it is visceral, the ache in his chest that only comes when Alec’s been on the road so long.

Turning on the bedside lamp, Magnus sits up, resting against the headboard. “Don’t worry, darling. I had just settled into bed. What are you doing? I didn’t expect a call today.”

Magnus hears Alec hum through the line and his eyes slip close, all the better to hear Alec. If he tries really hard, he can almost pretend that Alec’s next to him.

Internally, Magnus sighs. Only one more month and then Alec would be back in New York, after finishing his latest sold out tour, to work on his band’s next album.

“Today was eventful,” Alec says wryly. “Jace came down with a vicious case of food poisoning, so we had to cancel tonight’s gig.”

Magnus laughs, though he does wince in sympathy. “You are always telling him to stay away from the gas station hot dogs.”

Alec snorts. “Maybe this’ll teach him. What about you, babe? How was your day? Did you help any college kids with their last minute research papers?”

Smiling, Magnus replies, “Wouldn’t you know, midterm week is upon us and I did have several students obviously visit the library for the first time, desperately wanting to meet with me to learn about our available databases and how to cite those sources in their paper.”

“Well, if you were my subject librarian, I definitely would have used you as a campus resource.”

“I seem to remember spending a lot of time in the stacks our freshman year, Alexander,” Magnus muses.

They’d been friends since high school and had chosen to go to NYU together before Alec’s band had been discovered and signed the summer after their freshman year of college. They’ve known each other for over ten years and been dating since their freshman year, almost six years ago now.

Sometimes it feels like forever, Magnus reflects, but then other times it’s like a blink of an eye.

He’s broken out of his thoughts by a loud knock at the front door.

“What on earth,” he mutters.

“What’s up,” Alec asks.

“Someone just knocked at the door.” Magnus debates, but ultimately climbs out of bed to answer, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he throws a robe on, tying it hastily.

“Isn’t it a little late for a visitor,” Alec asks idly.

A little _too_ casual.

Magnus freezes as an absurd thoughts leaps to mind, though he tries in vain to squash the sudden hope that’s flooded his chest.

“Alexander, I swear,” Magnus breathes, quickening his pace to the front door. He reaches it just as he hears Alec’s warm laugh in his ear. Fumbling for the lock, he finally swings the door open and the breath is knocked out of his chest as he sees his love, his heart, in the hallway.

Alec has shadows under his eyes and looks like he hasn’t slept in days, a few day's worth of stubble covering his jaw.

He’s wearing the hoodie of Magnus’s he’d taken on the road for this domestic leg of his latest tour and he’s smiling. It’s his real one, the one that’s always reserved for Magnus. 

And his eyes. His eyes are full of everything Magnus has ever dreamed of.

Magnus tosses his phone onto the entry way table, not bothering to hang up, and then he’s diving forward, right into Alec’s open arms.

He wraps his arms around Alec’s middle and rests his head on his shoulder and for the first time in four months, he feels like he takes a deep breath.

He feels like he’s finally home after so long away. It’s ridiculous, Alec’s the one who’s been away, but it’s true nonetheless.

Alec, for his part, squeezes Magnus close and rubs his cheek over Magnus’s hair, swaying them gently side to side.

“I missed you,” Alec whispers, voice hoarse.

“Oh, Alexander, I missed you too.”

Magnus has no idea how long they stand in the foyer, holding each other, soaking each other up for the first time in much too long, before they finally break away, though they still keep each other close.

“What a surprise,” Magnus says softly, bringing a hand up and cupping Alec’s face.

Nuzzling into Magnus’s palm, Alec’s lashes sweep low as he murmurs, “That was the goal, babe.”

Chuckling, Magnus asks, “How long are you here for? I wasn’t expecting to see you until your New York show next month.”

Alec’s smile widens. “Well, Jace has food poisoning so we had to cancel the next few shows. They’ll be rescheduled but for right now, I’m all yours for five days.”

Magnus smiles as he shifts closer. “Five whole days, huh? We better make the most of it.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathes. “And then starting next month I’m back for at least a year, Magnus.” He laughs a little. “Truthfully, I’m excited to stay in one place for the first time since college. It’s getting damned hard to keep leaving you.”

Magnus’s heart softens even as he says, “This is your dream, Alec. You know I understand and support you.”

“Yeah,” Alec says, lips turning up faintly. “But you’re my dream too.”

Magnus steps forward, kissing Alec for all he’s worth. It settles something in both of them even as it leaves them breathless.

“We have the rest of our lives, darling.” He steps away, still holding Alec’s hand as he pulls him gently in the direction of their bedroom. “For now, let’s go to bed.”

“Sounds great. I’m exhausted and it’s been too goddamned long since I last held you.”

Alec follows Magnus to their bedroom and collapses between the sheets.

Magnus tries to stay awake, to imprint the feeling of Alec beside him, around him, but he drifts away seconds later, content in a way he hadn’t been in too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
